


Alec's first breakfast in bed ~ MALEC

by honeycrown96



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Malec Week, Neck Kissing, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is making breakfast in bed for Alec and he wants it to be special since its Alec's first breakfast in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's first breakfast in bed ~ MALEC

The chirping of the birds was subtle at first Magnus could still sleep through it because it was like a sweet melody to his ears until it got louder and he couldnt sleep through it anymore so he flickered his eyes open, he turned to the sleeping young shadowhunter beside him than he smile at the sight of his face and he caressed his face gently, he didn’t even flinch, when he noticed he was still deep in his sleep, he got up and wore his robe and headed for the kitchen to make his lover breakfast in bed.  
Magnus was humming to a song in his head while picking out the ingredients for pancakes in the kitchen wearing a deep blue shiny robe, it barely reached his knees.

Alec was not so deep in his sleep, with his bare rock hard abs embracing the sunlight coming from the gap between the dark wined colored drapes, the bright white sheets covering his unclad waistlinedown, as he heard the humming from the kitchen, a smile squirmed on his lips while his eyes where still shot , than he rubbed his eyes and stretched his hand to the other side of the bed when he realized no one was there , he opened his eyes still smiling than he sat up and wore his boxers and traced the humming sound.  
Alec walked into the kitchen still smiling while Magnus was mixing the pancake mixture in a bowl, Alec placed his arms around Magnus’s waist from behind him and he started raining kisses on the Warlocks neck all the way to his shoulders

Then he took his time to rein kisses on his shoulder, the older warlock grinned and blushed as he held the mixer with one hand and used the other hand to caress the face of the younger shadowhunter Alex raised his head and asked “What are you making , it smells good” than he resumed back to trailing kisses on his neck , Magnus smirked than he replied “Cinnamon pancakes with Scrambled eggs and …. You do eat eggs do you?”  
Alec replied “Only when they smell this good” Magnus turned slightly to meet his lovers eyes Alec leaned in to kiss the older warlock slowly and passionately, their lips parted at a leisurely pace , Magnus said “It’s supposed to be a surprise” Alec was a little confused than he replied “ Which part of it?”, Magnus said “ The whole breakfast “,He paused briefly than he said “ especially the part where its IN BED” than he pouted slightly, Alec turned to face him while swaying them faintly than he said “ Babe, How can I make it up to you”, Magnus replied“By going back to bed,” Alec moved his lips to his lovers ear and nibbled at it softly than he said in a low husky tone “How do you expect me to stay in bed when you’re so hard to resist especially cuz you taste so good” than he tilted his head to the side and used his right hand to turn the older warlock’s face to his direction when their eyes locked he said “But I would go back to bed only cuz you’re working so hard on this breakfast Magnus Smiled than he replied ”Thanks darling for taking my effort into consideration”, than Alec let go of his lover and walked towards the room when he got to the entrance of the kitchen he turned around to take one more glance at Magnus’s ass than he bit his lower lip and smirked and headed straight for the room with excitement in his eyes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was sitting with his back leaned on the headboard one leg straight the other leg was bent upright wearing nothing more than his boxers, as Magnus walked in with the tray of delights , he set it in front of Alec , than the older Warlock said “These are cinnamon pancakes. With blue berry syrup, Fruit salad, fresh Orange Juice and some scrambled eggs Bon apetit “ Alec picked one the fresh strawberries by the tip and dipped it in the bowl of cream than he put part of it in his lovers mouth, than Alec watched a he chewed it slowly than he grinned , Magnus said “It taste good but I want to know what you think” Alec replied “Where do I start” than he rubbed his palms together and bit his lower lips while starring at Magnus with a sensual allure in his eyes than he said “I would have loved to start with desert but I wouldn’t want your effort to go to waste” Magnus replied “ Trust me Alexander there is always room for dessert after the main dish” Alec smirked than he poured syrup over a large portion of the pancakes, he folded the first pancake into one bite, Magnus watched him as he took his first bite with hope in his eyes that his boyfriend might make a facial expression to show him what he thought about the pancakes, but Alec was chewing with a blank expression until he closed his eyes and said “Hmmmmm.... this taste soooo good” Magnus replied “ I know, I’ve got all sorts of Talents” , Alec ate up enjoying each and every bite while Magnus took slow bites of a bowl of freshly cut fruits dipping them one at a time into a bowl of cream as he was lying on his tummy dangling his feet in the air at the edge of the bed. Alec took one last sip of orange juice right about the time Magnus was dipping his last red cherry into the cream than he turned to lay on his back before he put the creamy cherry in his mouth Alec placed his tray on the ground than he swooped on top of Magnus than he crawled till his face was right on top of his boyfriends face while kneeling upright placing Magnus between his thighs, when their eyes locked Alec licked his lips and placed a kiss on the older warlock’s lips tasting every inch of his mouth he came to an abrupt stop, both their eyes fluttered open steadily than Magnus said “ What was that for” Alec replied said “That’s an intro to my thank you for that delicious breakfast which happens to be my first breakfast in bed” Magnus giggled than Alec licked his lips and pondered over the last taste in his mouth than he said “by the way that creamy cherry tasted so good” Magnus replied “There is more where that came from” the younger Shadowhunter than replied “ I think I still have room for dessert” than he sucked the Warlocks lower lip than proceeded to relish the inside of his lovers mouth with his tongue while Magnus caressed his back, Alec moved his leg from a kneeling position to directly laying on his boyfriend than Magnus paused their kiss and sad while playing with Alec’s hair “I guess we can go for a second round” They went under the covers made sweet love . This was the first of many breakfasts in bed that Alec shared with Magnus,it became their special thing, every now and than Magnus made him breakfast in bed and he showed his gratitude by making sweet love to him for Dessert.


End file.
